Bertrand de Gervaise
|-|Bertrand= |-|Demi-Fafnir= Summary Bertrand 'is a major character featured in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. Prior to the game's story, Bertrand was selected by Lady Violetta to be the generation's Fafnir Knight. However, circumstances appeared that rendered Bertrand unable to finish the ritual and the need to return to his homeland. When he returned, however, the ritual was over, and Violetta had become the next Black Guardian herself. This would trigger a chain reaction causing Ginnungagap to fall into ruin. Still possessing the power of Fafnir, which gave him unimaginably long life, Bertrand waited an entire century for when the next ritual would happen, thinking that he could put an end to this mess. It was at this point that he met the Fafnir Knight of that generation. Joining the Fafnir Knight on his journey, they venture deep into Ginnungagap. However, when the Ritual is almost complete, and the Fafnir Knight is about to become the next Black Guardian, Bertrand tries to interfere, believing that what is happening is his responsibility. As Bertrand still possessed the power of Fafnir, the system believed him to be the one to pass the power onto. However, this was a mistake, and instead of Bertrand becoming the next Black Guardian, he was transformed into a monster known as the Demi-Fafnir, with no mind of its own, and faces the Fafnir Knight in combat. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 7-A | Possibly 6-A Name: Bertrand de Gervaise Origin: Etrian Odyssey Gender: Male Age: Over 100 Classification: Human Protector, Fafnir. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery with shields, swords, axes, and spears, Statistics Amplification on self and others (Fortify and Armor of Light), Fire, Ice, Volt, and Physical Resistance (Elemental Walls), Fire Manipulation (Rising Flame, Circle of Flames, and Flame Formation), Ability to reduce enemy's statistics (Shield rush), Can bind enemy's body parts, rendering them unable to use certain abilities (Shield Smite), Healing (Line Cure and Line Heal), Can retreat faster than the enemy can react (Flee skill), Longevity, More with Grimoire Stones. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can damage the Storm Emperor) | Possibly Continent level (Can damage The Fafnir Knight as the Black Guardian) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and avoid The Overlord's Crashing Thunder skill, which is similar to Cloud to Ground lightning. Is also able to keep up with The Fafnir Knight) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Above Average Human (Can lift his weapons and armor with no trouble) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from the Storm Emperor) | Possibly Continent level (Can take hits from The Fafnir Knight as the Black Guardian) Stamina: High (Can spend several days in the labyrinth without a break) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: A Shield and a Sword, Axe, or Spear. Intelligence: High (Has had over a century to learn about the world) Weaknesses: Usually dependant on allies to perform large amounts of damage. As Demi-Fafnir, this goes away but is replaced with a vulnerability to electricity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See pages for The Protector and the Demi-Fafnir on the Etrian Odyssey Wiki. Key: Base | Demi-Fafnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6